Hope&Aiden Date Night
by funnyface78
Summary: Aiden and Hope finally enjoy an uninterrupted date.


Scene (Date Night)

Setting (Salem Inn)

Aiden had a pep in his step finishing up last-minute details for his date with Hope. Dinner reservations and Blue Man Group tickets had been reserved, along with a couple other surprises. Aiden enjoyed making special plans for the woman he had fallen in love with, Hope. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Aiden smiled knowing he and Hope had the whole night, just the two of them, to spend together since the nanny was watching Chase and Ciara. Aiden made it clear to Shelly only to call/text in an emergency.

Aiden (blue sweater/black jeans (bake sale outfit) )- "Is there anything that I can get your sir?" asked the room service guy. "Nope, that should do it. Thanks."

A moment later there is another knock on the door. Aiden wonders if the room service guy if back. He opens the door and sees Hope standing there in a black trench coat. "Oh..hi lovely lady," says Aiden with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you for another 20 minutes." Hope says, "I couldn't wait any longer to see you." (putting her hands on his chest and getting very close) Aiden bites his lip as he watches Hope walk into the hotel room.

Aiden stares in awe of Hope's beauty/intelligence/a lady who speaks her mind. "You've got a mischevious look about you," Aiden says.

"Do I? says Hope.

"Yes you do and I like it," Aiden says.

"Let's see how you like this then." Hope says. Hope slowly removes her coat to reveal a spaghetti-strapped, white satin night gown with black lace that falls right at her knees showing off her toned/tanned legs.

"Wow...I like this surprise," Aiden says, pulling her in for a kiss...hmmm..."the best surprise ever." They continue to kiss and run each other's hands through one another's hair. Hope tells Aiden that he's a bit overdressed at the moment. Hope pulls off his blue sweater to reveal a sexy chest. Then, she undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants. Aiden softly moans letting Hope know that he is completely turned on. Aiden and Hope both look at each other with pure desire. Hope with her white night gown and Aiden in black boxer briefs.

"When I said I couldn't wait to see you, what I meant to say was that I couldn't wait to make love to you", says Hope. Aiden stares at Hope...longing...wanting...

Hope says, "Aiden, I love you; make love to me, now." Aiden sighs. A sigh of happiness and relief. "I love you too," says Aiden. More kissing...lots of tongue!

Hope glances at the bed and says, "Come here," in her sexiest voice. Aiden says, "Hmmm I will gladly obey your order detective." The two fall on the bed together. Hope rolls on top of Aiden while they continue to kiss and touch. Aiden slowly removes the nightgown...kissing her shoulders as the spaghetti straps fall. Aiden starts caressing Hope's back ever so soft.../kissing her neck/nibbling on ears, etc. Hope pulls Aiden into a sitting position and presses her breasts onto Aiden's dark, hairy chest. She then wraps her legs around his waist after he quickly takes his boxers off. Aiden cannot wait to make love to the woman he loves and who loves him back. The two join and start moving very slowly...enjoying every second of love making/bodies touching/thinking only of each other...continuing very slowly until both climax. :)

"Hope, you are amazing. I love you so much, " beams Aiden.

"I love you too. I've felt that way for a while now...before Portland...I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner," says Hope. "No no no, don't worry. I could tell that you loved me," teases Aiden with a sexy smile. "No, seriously, I didn't want to pressure you...I knew you'd say it when the time was right."

"I want to tell everybody that I'm in love with you," says Hope.

"Wow...you coming in here with the sexy trench coat telling me you love me...best day...yea... ever," says Aiden. Kiss Hope says, "And we're going to have lots more days/nights like this."

"Ok, so before you arrived early (Aiden flirts), I had some supplies delivered to the room...chocolate fondue, fruit and champagne along with massage oil from the spa," Aiden says" "Really?", says Hope. "That sounds wonderful. Are we gonna get a couple's massage?" "Not tonight...I don't want anybody interrupting our date. I am personally going to rub every inch of your beautiful body," says Aiden with a kiss. (Eyebrow arch from Hope!) "How can I say no to that, Mr. Jennings?"

Hope, still naked after making love, lies on her stomach on the bed while Aiden proceeds to rub her legs, back, neck with his strong hands and massage oil. Hope moans in enjoyment. "Just what i needed," says Hope.

"Good...I'm actually enjoying every second of this massage too", says Aiden as he leans down to kiss Hope's back. "I feel fabulous," says Hope, of the sensual massage. "We're just getting started," says Aiden.

Aiden then leads Hope into a candlelit bathroom where a warm bubble bath awaits with candles around the room. "How'd you like to take a dip?", Aiden asks Hope. "Mmmmm...only if you join me," says Hope. "You don't have to tell me twice," says Aiden in his sexiest/breathiest voice. Aiden helps Hope into the tub while admiring her inner and outer beauty. Aiden sits down behind Hope with his arms wrapped around her in the tub. They continue kissing, ear nibbling...talking future... Hope leans her head on Aiden's chest and then says, "Ah, Can this get any better?" "Oh, my dear Hope, I plan to pamper and pleasure you all night long", Aiden says.

After the bath, both in Salem Inn robes, Aiden shows Hope the chocolate fondue, fruit, and champagne. After snacking/talking for a bit, Aiden asks Hope if she wants to make the show and dinner.

"As fun as that sounds, I think we can have more fun right here, Mr. Jennings," Hope says. *hummm from aiden*

Aiden then scoops up Hope (both laughing) into his big arms and carries her to the bed where he gently lies her down.

"I'm going to kiss every part of your amazing body," Aiden says. "I'm not protesting Mr Jennings," says Hope.

Aiden kisses Hope's neck, nibbles her ears, feels her breasts in his strong hands, kisses her stomach, while Hope arches her back and moans softly. Aiden places a kiss between Hope's thighs and gently sucks on the inside of each leg. Aiden then puts his middle finger inside Hope and starts gently rubbing while staring into her eyes. Hope looks back at Aiden with longing and desire. Aiden then lowers his head and kisses and licks Hope's vaginal lips. Aiden says, "hmmmmm" and Hope simultaneously moans. Ever so sweetly and delicately Aiden moves his tongue up and down, up and down, pleasuring his woman. "Ohhhh, yes, keep doing what you're doing," says Hope. Aiden places is big hands on Hope's buttocks and buries his face deeper...feeling her pubic hair/womanhood against his face...taking in her smell...he's enjoying every second. Aiden's hands are keeping Hope from moving her legs at all. She can only move her hands which are grasping at the bed sheets. Hope has never felt this kind of passion or need for anyone. Aiden is an amazing man in so many ways. Hope's breathing gets more and more spastic. She is about to explode. Hope grabs Aiden's silver-streak hair and lifts his head. Aiden looks up with his eyes only for Hope. His lips and mouth are bright pink from licking, kissing and sucking. Hope pulls him completely on top of her and says, "Make love to me again, Aiden...I've never wanted anyone so badly." Aiden plunges himself longingly into Hope...they make passionate, sweet&amp;sweaty love, moving in sync.

"Wow...we definitely need more nights like this," Hope says. "Every night would be my dream," Aiden says. "Me too", says Hope. *Kiss* "Let's talk about how we can make our dream come true, " Aiden says. They talk and exchange lots more I love yous/kisses/cuddling/ and only get a little bit of sleep that night but never leave each other's arms. END


End file.
